


Chaos Bound

by lovereylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding Over Shared Trauma, DID I MENTION FAKE DATING, Desperate Sex, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, Fingering, Finn and Rey date, Kylo Ren gets a bit angry at times, Kylo protects Rey from Hux, Kylo teaches Rey how to be an adult, Kylo won’t open up, London, Luke Skywalker works at a Pub, Modern AU, More fake dating, Poe and Finn aren’t just besties, Rey and Kylo Ren, Rey and Kylo fight a lot, Rey has separation anxiety, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow burn as heck, Smut, The First Order is practically amazon, forced to work together, lots and lots of fluff, opposite personalities, protective kylo, rey is a writer, some heated kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovereylo/pseuds/lovereylo
Summary: Rey Jakksen has only ever known a life with her best friend and boyfriend: Finn Stormer. But when Finn has a job opportunity in New York, he goes and leaves her in London alone for six months. Rey, unable to pay for rent alone, knows she needs a roommate, and thankfully the boss of the pub she works for, Luke Skywalker, is leaving for a mountain retreat and is leaving his pub in the hands of his nephew, someone named Kylo Ren. Who is need of a place to live. So the two opposites end up living together. But what will happen when these two completely different people collide. Well, their story can only be chaos bound....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Chaos Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Gaah! My first ever ao3 story! I’m still a newbie so don’t judge me too harshly lol. Hope you like it!

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Rey said, burying her head into Finns shoulder, probably dampening the material with the few measly tears that somehow managed to escape her eyes. 

“I know, peanut. I know.” Finn said, stroking her hair. Rey pressed him closer, not wanting to let him go just yet. 

“What am I going to do without you?” She asked, her words muffled by his shirt. Finn chuckled, leaning away from her to press a kiss to her lips. 

“You’ll be okay, and besides, it’s just six months. It’ll go by fast and before you know it I’ll be back, I promise.” He said, bending down and pressing a kiss to her damp cheek. The sounds of the bustling city of London zoomed past, buses and honking cars, someone with a telephone pressed to their ear, yelling about how late they were ran past them, nearly knocking them over. 

“Call me everyday?” Rey asked, her fingers trembling as she laced them together with Finns. Her billowy white shirt blew wildly in the wind that pushed past them, a storm was coming in, almost like London too was grieving Finns leaving. 

“Of course.” He said, kissing the tip of her nose. Rey sighed, staring up into his chocolate colored eyes. Finn was leaving for New York in just a few hours, or at least he would be if he made his plane and didn’t stay here saying a pitiful goodbye to her. Finn was a journalist and had an opportunity to work with none only than the ‘New York Times,’ he had been hesitant at first to take the job, saying he didn’t want to leave Rey, especially since she couldn’t afford her own rent, barely knew how to cook, and was stretched thin every day with her two jobs. But she insisted he went, saying he should pursue his dream, and that it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance that he’d probably never get again. 

“I’m going to miss you, peanut. Just please, please, don't burn the apartment down, and remember to take some time for yourself, and your writing, you deserve it.” He said, nudging his hip with her own. Rey looked down at her shoes, white converse worn from years of use, doodles on the sole from when Poe went through an art phase. She ignored his words about her writing and instead raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You really think I’d burn the apartment down?” She asked, he gave her a shrug and she giggled, tightening her grip on the lapels of his jacket, praying he didn’t have to leave, at least not yet.  
“I don't know, it is you we’re talking about.” He said, brushing his nose with hers. Rey closed her eyes, feeling a pain blossom in her chest, tears were collecting under her closed eyelids, she was sure of it. 

“Be good to your new roomie. Don't kill him in the first week.” Finn said, resting his forehead against Reys. Rey barked out a laugh, because she couldn’t alone afford her apartment without the help of Finns wage she had decided to find herself a roommate. They’d only be living with her for the six months that Finn was gone, but they’d be paying half the rent for the small price of living with her, I mean it wasn’t awful, Rey found herself a fairly likeable person, and good with people, so living with someone for six months couldn’t be the worst way to live, right? 

“I wont, in fact I make like them so much that you’ll end up needing to find somewhere else to live when you come back.” She said, Finn raised his eyebrows, a smirk spreading across his lips. 

“Is that so?” He asked, bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips that Rey deepened, placing her hand at the base of his head to draw him in closer. It was a desperate kiss, one that she tried to shove all of her emotions, all of her love into in those brief seconds of contact. 

She loved Finn, more than anyone else in her life. He had been her rock for years, they had met in the foster program, both staying in an orphanage because no one wanted either of them. But unlike her parents abandoning Rey when she was only six years old, Finn never knew his family, he was given up at birth according to the people running the orphanage. On the day that she had turned eighteen and they had both grown out of the program they got an apartment together, picking up two or even three jobs to pay for it.

And ever since then they had been inseparable, a pair, it was practically destined that they’d be in a relationship together at one point. 

Rey was scared of how she would handle being without him for six months, it had been a long time since she had been so… alone, even Finns best friend Poe was going with him, saying he couldn’t part with his bestie. Finn offered for Rey to come with them but she politely declined, saying she had things to do here that just couldn’t get done in New York. But in reality she was scared, scared of the inevitable tremendous change that came with picking up everything she had known and come to know intimately in London and moving to New York, it would have been too much too fast. 

“Rey.” Finn said, pulling away from her desperate kiss, and stroking her cheek gently, which was flushed from their contact. “I need to leave.” Those four words nearly broke her heart, but she managed to keep her small smile on her face as she pressed another kiss to his lips and engulfed him into a tight hug, taking a deep breath of his cinnamon cologne just one more time. 

“I love you.” He said, squeezing his arms tighter around her petite waist. “Always.” 

“Always.” She breathed, looking up at him. A sudden honk from beside them had Rey shooting upwards, glaring at Finns impatient driver who would be driving him to the airport. The punk couldn’t have waited thirty more seconds? 

“Ah. My carriage awaits.” Finn said, grabbing his bags from the sidewalk and hoisting them onto his shoulders, Rey helped him bring a small duffle bag into the trunk, closing the trunk with some effort. 

“So this is it, peanut.” Finn said, looking over at her, his hand on the door of the car which would take him far away from her, three thousand four hundred and fifty nine miles to be exact. Rey held back her sob as she ran up to him and wrapped him up in another hug. He chuckled and squeezed her back before gingerly pushing her away. She chewed harshly on her wobbling lower lip, trying her hardest not to cry. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He said, giving her an award winning smile before closing the door, she flinched at the noise, it was almost like the stamp on the beginning of his journey that had nothing to do with her. Rey saw her reflection in the window of his car, she looked small and trembling, caving in on herself. 

“Don't go.” She breathed, quoting what she had said to her parents nearly sixteen years ago when they too left her. Somehow she managed to pull together a smile as the car slowly pulled away from her and into the street, zooming off and down the road until she couldn’t see it anymore. 

But regardless Rey stayed out there, staring and staring and hoping she’d see it find it’s way back up the road, but knowing it was pointless. He was gone. 

She knew he’d be coming back in just six long and endearing months but she was sure that would have felt like a lifetime without him there with her. An eternity was actually more like it. 

And so, Rey stood on the sidewalk outside the pub that stood below her apartment for a long long time, until her limbs and back ached, and even staying when the sky opened up and started to pour down sheets of rain. It wasn’t until her fingertips turned blue that she finally decided to turn and make her way back into her apartment, an apartment now so empty without her best friend there. 

Rey did her best to ignore herself from Finns absence by doing just about everything she could around the apartment to prepare it for her new roommate. She quickly showered to warm herself from the rain she had stood under for the better part of an hour, and then cleaned her already pretty much spotless home. She mopped the floors, washed the sheets, vacuumed, unclogged the sinks, and even took a toothbrush to the tiles of the bathroom floor. It wasn’t until the place was practically shining that she sat down on the armchair in the living room and finally let herself relax. 

Her new roommate was supposed to be arriving in less than an hour and she was nervous. Of course she had done extensive research on who this man was, not that she needed to considering he was her friend Luke's nephew who he promised she could trust. Luke’s nephew was going to be her new roommate because Luke Skywalker, owner of the Skywalker Pub, was going to go out into the mountains for a nature retreat, unsure of when he’d be back, and so his son was going to renovate the bar and reopen it, becoming the new boss. Thankfully, Luke found out the news of his nephew just in the right time of her needing to find a roommate, and seeing as her apartment was right above the pub Luke knew it was perfect. 

Apparently Luke’s nephew, Kylo Ren, was some high and mighty businessman who had an intimidating personality, from what she scavenged up from the internet. He worked for something called the First Order, an advertising company even larger than companies like amazon or walmart. Why he had decided to leave his old job and come over here was none of her business, although she was practically dying to find out. 

Rey sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes, wincing out how dry they were from the hours of cleaning. She got up from her armchair and moved upstairs to get changed. She had decided to dress in a simple blue blouse, that showed of her tan arms and collarbones, and jeans and let her hair hang in waves just reaching her shoulder. 

Looking into her mirror she smirked, this was an outfit Finn would like, he was of course the one who had gotten her the shirt for Christmas…  
Rey flinched at the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly downstairs. She sucked on her lips, this was it, he was here. 

Taking one last look at the mirror, she rushed down the stairs and nearly ran to the door, swinging it open, revealing a drenched and miserable looking man, carrying nothing but a hefty suitcase, and dark sunglasses. Rey smiled, opening her mouth to say something but then he was shoving past her and into her apartment. 

Wow, she didn’t know someone who shared Lukes kind and pure blood could be such an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first story and I love all the support I can get! Follow me on Instagram @love__reylo and on Wattpad @avanater16.  
> Thank you again:)


End file.
